


Греческая трагедия

by Leka_Koks



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: написано по старому сюжету с tumblr: «Моя семья решила, что мой наркодилер — мой бойфренд»
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 37





	Греческая трагедия

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Собака Серая

Тео всегда знал, что на основе его жизни можно снимать драматический фильм. Но с недавних пор его жизнь превратилось во что-то среднее между греческой трагедией и шоу Джимми Киммела. Хорошо, что Тео предварительно закинулся опиатами, поэтому в целом чувствовал себя неплохо, и ему даже не хотелось пустить себе пулю в лоб.

А всё потому, что сейчас он был дома, на «семейном» ужине с Хоби, Пиппой и... Борисом.

－ Борис, расскажи как вы с Тео познакомились? － спросила Пиппа, глядя на них обоих.

－ О, это очень интересная история! －ответил Борис и улыбнулся. Своей противно-белой улыбкой. － Нас свела сама судьба.

Тео в ответ тоже выдал приторную улыбку, понимая, что она выглядит настолько фальшиво, насколько возможно. Прямо как идеальные зубы Бориса.

Потому что они не встречались.

Борис был его дилером.

Познакомились они действительно случайно, когда Тео кинул его предыдущий дилер, Джером. Тогда Тео бездельно бродил по вечернему Нью-Йорку, надеясь купить наркоту на улице, но его план провалился. Поэтому он зашёл в какой-то бар, чтобы попробовать надраться, там его и поймал Борис.

Вообще Борис был очень странным. В тот день они несколько часов крутились на его автомобиле по городу, много пили и закидывались чем ни попадя. Кажется, они даже переспали — Тео не был в этом уверен, но проснулся он голый в кровати Бориса. И абсолютно не помнил прошедшую ночь.

Тео был настолько напуган, что Борис решил тактично обо всем промолчать, хотя и не создавал впечатление тактичного человека. Напоил Тео кофе и накормил завтраком, а потом велел своему водителю отвезти его домой. Тео почувствовал себя дешёвой шлюхой, которую после весёлой ночки хотят побыстрее выдворить из дома, но постарался выкинуть эту мысль из головы. Не то чтобы у него это хорошо получилось, потому что теперь Тео всё время покупал у Бориса дурь. Но делал он это по двум причинам: во-первых, Борис не кидал, а во-вторых, у него всегда было всё, чего бы Тео ни захотел, и наивысшего качества. А не потому, что Борис его заинтересовал, и Тео часто о нём думал. Нет, не поэтому.

－ О, да ты романтик, Борис! － Пиппа вся сияла — всё-таки Борис умел очаровывать. На Тео в первый раз он подействовал так же. Ему даже показалось, что он влюбился, но это быстро прошло, когда Тео проснулся в его кровати. － Вы такая красивая пара!

Тео было совестно, что он обманывает двух дорогих ему людей, но винить во всем можно было только любопытство Пиппы. Если бы она не заглянула в его телефон, оставленный на обеденном столе, когда пришло сообщение от Бориса...

_Поттер, детка, для тебя в любое время._

И именно поэтому сейчас они были у него дома и ужинали. Пиппа радостно смотрела то на него, то на Бориса, а Хоби был невозмутим, но Тео казалось, что он видит лёгкую улыбку. И от этого его сердце горько сжималось. Хоби приготовил для них ужин, всё время спрашивая у Тео, что любит Борис, а Тео не знал, что ответить, потому что он никогда этим не интересовался. Насколько Тео знал, единственное, что любит Борис － это водка и наркота. Но вряд ли Хоби устроил бы такой ответ.

Ну и естественно, сказать, что сам Тео тоже наркоман, было нельзя, поэтому пришлось придумать легенду, что Борис действительно его бойфренд. Получалось тупее некуда, но Борис на удивление быстро согласился разыграть маленький спектакль.

－ Я встретил Поттера в своём баре...

Тео закатил глаза и сделал большой глоток вина. У Бориса была странная привычка называть его Поттером из-за очков и использовать уменьшительно-ласкательные словечки. Первое время это бесило, но Борис поставлял ему шикарные колёса, поэтому Тео решил забить и привык.

－ У тебя есть бар? Как здорово! － перебила Пиппа. Борис снисходительно усмехнулся. Он держал бокал в одной руке, а второй подпирал голову и был похож на молодого винодела, принимающего гостей. Тео старался смотреть в свою тарелку, но взгляд то и дело ловил лицо Бориса, проходился по вьющимся волосам, цеплял усмехающиеся губы и останавливался в ложбинке между ключицами, потому что Борис снял пиджак, а его белая рубашка была немного расстёгнута.

－ Да, и Поттер зашёл туда пропустить стаканчик-другой. А я когда его увидел, то понял, что не прощу себе, если позволю ему уйти, не оставив своего номера. Да, детка? － Борис повернулся к нему и так нежно улыбнулся, как будто был по-настоящему влюблён. Честно, иногда его улыбка пугала Тео. Он совсем не понимал этих долгих, очень долгих взглядов Бориса.

С Джеромом Тео встречался буквально на пару минут, забирал наркоту, и они расходились. А с Борисом это всегда затягивалось надолго. Борис постоянно приглашал его выпить, и Тео соглашался, сам не понимая почему. Они даже ходили в кино и один раз были на выставке Сальвадора Дали. Тогда Тео до глубины души поразило, что Борис интересуется искусством, а не только тупой торговец наркотиками.

Наверное, их можно было бы назвать друзьями, если бы не товарно-денежные отношения.

－ До сих пор не могу поверить, что Тео скрывал тебя, － мечтательно улыбнулась Пиппа.

И тут все посмотрели на Тео, словно он должен был что-то сказать. А ему не хотелось, было так удобно, что Борис развлекал всех и вёл разговор, выдумывая историю их отношений, а Тео при этом мог спокойно пить вино и смотреть по сторонам. Но сейчас именно от него требовали ответа.

－ Я...

－ Он не скрывал меня. Просто мы ждали, когда наши отношения станут достаточно серьёзными для этапа знакомства с семьёй, － вмешался Борис, и Тео облегчённо выдохнул. И благодарно посмотрел на Бориса, надеясь, что его взгляд можно трактовать как, например, влюблённый.

Остаток ужина прошёл достаточно спокойно, и Тео решил, что у него всё получилось. После этого они с Борисом ещё какое-то время «побудут вместе», а потом «расстанутся».

Отличный план.

－ Борис, ты же останешься у нас на ночь? － спросил Хоби, убирая тарелки со стола.

Тео удивлённо замер. Он как раз собирался прогуляться с Поппером и заодно выпроводить Бориса домой, но Хоби поставил его в тупик своим вопросом. Тео быстро попытался придумать не очень подозрительный ответ, но совсем забыл, что Борис соображает быстрее, чем он. А тот ответил:

－ Я с радостью останусь! Если мне постелят в одной комнате с Поттером.

－ Только после свадьбы! － засмеялась Пиппа, а Тео негодующе подхватил одной рукой Поппера, а другой Бориса и грубо вытащил обоих на улицу.

Снаружи его обдало январской прохладой, и мысли в голове начали понемногу вставать на место. И отошли на второй план образы расслабленного Бориса и Пиппы с Хоби, которые были так рады за него.

Тео какое-то время наблюдал, как Поппер прыгает вокруг Бориса, а тот держал руку на весу, как будто там лакомство, и повторял: «Ну-ка, Попчик, потанцуй!».

－ Он Поппер, － решил вмешаться Тео, достав сигарету и закуривая.

Борис посмотрел на него с улыбкой и опять очень долго. Тео стало не по себе, потому что... снова этот странный взгляд.

－ Какого чёрта, Борис? О ночёвке мы не договаривались. Только об ужине.

－ Я знаю, Поттер. Но это же всего одна ночь. Мы уже спали с тобой в одной кровати.

Тео вздрогнул, вспомнив то утро и ощущение собственной продажности. Он замолчал и начал рассматривать асфальт. Борис, похоже, заметил это, потому что Тео услышал горестный вздох. Потом Борис продолжил:

－ Да ладно тебе, Поттер! Ты же не можешь выгнать меня на улицу. Уже ночь!

－ У тебя есть личный водитель.

－ У него выходной.

－ Такси?

－ Налички нет.

Тео поднял скептический взгляд на довольного Бориса. Серьёзно? У дилера нет налички? Чёрта с два! Борис его совсем за идиота принимает?

－ У меня есть прикольная штука с собой. Можем попробовать, это бесплатно. Небольшой подарок от меня.

А вот это Тео заинтересовало гораздо больше, чем необходимость спать с Борисом в одной постели. Не то чтобы Тео это напрягало... хотя нет, очень напрягало! Сегодня Борис был особенно странным, и Тео не знал, что от него можно ожидать.

－ После такого тебе придётся делать мне скидку.

－ Поттер, детка, для тебя всё, что угодно, － сказал Борис, пристально глядя на него, а потом забрал из холодных пальцев Тео недокуренную сигарету и затянулся ею сам.

Тео смотрел на эти губы, которые томно, но крепко обхватывали фильтр и думал, что может не дожить до завтра.

－ Что произошло в ту ночь, когда мы первый раз встретились?

Борис замер, порывисто отвернулся от Тео, но потом вернул ему сигарету. Но не отдал обратно, а подставил свою руку ко рту Тео. Недолго думая, Тео взял фильтр губами и сделал затяжку, поняв, что Борис хочет именно этого. Было довольно интимно, но в темноте ночи это не напрягало.

－ Ничего. Ты надрался, я тоже надрался. Ты неумело отдрочил мне рукой и завалился спать. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты нажираешься до отключки.

Тео почувствовал, что сильно покраснел. Но сейчас он курил одну сигарету на двоих с Борисом, с его руки, так что, наверное, этап стеснения уже можно отбросить?

－ Но я бы продолжил ту ночь... когда ты не пьян, － пробормотал Борис еле слышно.

Тео удивлённо на него посмотрел, и на этот раз Борис отвернулся, словно боялся услышать от Тео отказ. Как будто для него это что-то значило. И это стало для Тео откровением. _Поттер, детка,_ постоянные приглашения в кино, господи, он нравился Борису!

Около ног заскулил Поппер, видимо, замёрзнув, и Тео выхватил из руки Бориса сигарету и выкинул её.

－ Пойдём в дом. Холодно.

И заспешил внутрь, слыша, как за ним резво и как-то оптимистично шел Борис.

Жизнь Тео была похожа на драматический фильм. Но сейчас к трагедии и комедии добавилась паршивая романтика, где стрёмный дилер влюбился в не менее стрёмного клиента. Разве в жизни такое возможно?

－ Ты такой странный, － сказал Тео Борису, глядя в потолок, когда они лежали в кровати обнажённые, и Борис гладил его по руке, иногда пощипывая кожу.

－ Ты тоже. Но мы замечательная пара, да?

Тео повернулся к нему и увидел белоснежную улыбку Бориса, которая была очень яркой в тусклом свете лампы, и лукаво прищуренные глаза.

Чёрт.

－ Это точно, － Тео опять уставился в потолок.

Борис ещё не знает, насколько они замечательная пара, думал Тео, вспоминая картину, надёжно спрятанную в хранилище. Возможно, когда-нибудь он расскажет о ней.


End file.
